


Amnesia

by planetinternet



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Arranged Marriage, Drarry, Ex Boyfriend, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, Oneshot, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetinternet/pseuds/planetinternet
Summary: Midnight. A lonely time when you're thinking about the love of your life. But to what extent would you go when you feel like the love is no longer reciprocated?





	Amnesia

Midnight. What was once a time of laughter, meet ups, moonlight swims and love, now a dark foreboding shadow of despair, and a broken heart. Once more Harry Potter was awake, lying in his dorm room, plagued with his own thoughts, this had been going on for several months now, and he was slowly fading away. Constantly lifeless, with bags growing and darkening under his eyes, grades slipping and his concentration on helping the war effort falling away. Harry still didn't understand, had it not been real? The dreams and the wishes the two shared from beyond the war, of happier times and happier places, were they not enough? Was he not enough? Were they not worth more than an arranged marriage? There had been no fight, no fight for them, only a definite end to what could have been the rest of his life. Harry remembered every horrifying detail, of his last few moments with Draco Malfoy...

~~~~~~~~~

It was 7 o'clock on a cool Saturday evening in November, the sun had set and the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were empty, aside from the gameskeeper Hagrid, working in his garden, a few students making last minute stops at the owlery, and two boys in their usual meeting place down by the lake. 

Harry's eyes brightened as he saw Draco arrive, his hair now hung loosely round his face, just the way Harry liked it, and he wore a thick cloak with his green Slytherin scarf, Draco had always been sensitive to the cold, or as he liked to tell everyone - it made his skin dry if his body temperature dropped too much. Of course Harry knew this was bollocks, but he always thought that Draco looked rather sweet all wrapped up in his winter gear (not that he would ever say that or else he would fear for his life, Malfoy's aren't 'sweet' after all). However, Draco did not have the wide smile on his face that would usually accompany these meet ups, instead, his eyes were dull and his face as though it was made of stone, breaking any progress that had been accomplished over the past year. "Draco?" Harry asked tentatively as the blonde boy sat down next to him, "What happened?"  
"Nothing yet but it is going to, and I cannot stop it." Draco replied vaguely, not meeting the emerald eyes that were staring at him worriedly.  
"And what is going to happen Draco?" Harry pushed, not understanding what was happening, but knowing that it must be bad.  
"I am going to marry Astoria Greengrass," Draco replied simply, his voice full of sadness, as he pulled out a few chunks of grass haphazardly. "I cannot love you Harry, no matter how much I want to."  
"Why?" Choked Harry, his eyes brimming with tears, his heart shattering within his chest. "I thought you did love me."  
"I do! And I always will, but I cannot, my father has engaged me to Greengrass." It was then that Draco looked up, his silver eyes watering, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.   
"Then tell him no. Fight for us Draco." Harry pleaded. "Is this not worth fighting for?"  
"Of course it is love." Draco placed a soft hand on Harry's knee. "But you don't say no to my father, not unless you have a death wish, he would kill you Harry, I am the only Malfoy heir, so I must bring children, I have no choice."  
"There is always a choice Draco! Always! We can work this out together! How would your father be able to accomplish Voldemort has tried to do many times?" Harry cried, tears running freely by now.  
"I am not risking your life! Not ever! Even if it costs me my own happiness, I love you Harry, so much, which is why I have to protect you. You know not of my father's wrath, you would never be safe." This time Draco looked directly into Harry's eyes, not wavering for a moment.  
"Since when has my life been safe? I have never been fucking safe Draco! Not even in my own home! Your father would just be another name on a long list of people who want to kill me, that's if he's not already on there!" Harry stood up abruptly, letting Draco's hand fall to the floor, and he started pacing back and forth, running his fingers anxiously through his hair. Draco stood up too, and gripped Harry's shoulder forcing him to stop pacing. Before either boy could stop it, their lips had met, greeting each other passionately, pouring out all their emotions, knowing this would be the last time. Draco cupped Harry's face and the kiss slowed, becoming sorrowful and mixed with tears from both parties. Finally the two boys parted and looked into bloodstained eyes, and Harry tried once more. "Please?" He whispered, it coming out almost inaudibly.  
"I'm sorry." With that, Draco's hands left Harry's face, and he strode back to the castle, leaving behind him a heart broken Harry Potter, who howled out of loss and despair, sinking into the soft earth by the lake and burying his face into his knees. He had cried heavily that night, until he had no more tears and it turned into dry sobs and he was gently guided back to the castle the next morning by a worried Ron Weasley.

~~~~~~~~~

Upon remembering these moments, Harry's eyes began to water again, tears flowing silently down his face, as he stared at the top of his fourposter bed. What made it worse was that Draco seemed happy, as though nothing had happened, as he glided round the school, his armed linked with Greengrass' laughing and joking in public, in a way that he and Draco had never been able to do. It was as though Harry had dreamt everything, that Draco had never loved him at all, and that it had all been some twisted game to sway him from the war. He has Hermione and Ron, but as hard as they tried they could not understand why Harry still hadn't moved on, why he was stuck in an endless cycle. Harry wished he could move on, had tried and failed many times, he just didn't know how. Out loud Harry murmured "I wish I could just forget."

That was when it dawned on him, he could forget, he could forget everything that had happened between him and Draco. So he would go back to the snivelling git he had always been, Harry could get his life back together and focus on what was really important. He sat up slowly, then cautiously took his wand out from under his pillow and twirled it round in his fingers, debating if he wanted to forget all the good times they had had. There had been so many, his favourite in particular was in April, when they had gone swimming in a shallow part of the Black Lake.

~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Draco!" Harry called from the side of lake, the moonlight glistening on the surface and reflecting off his glasses. "Fancy a dip?" He grinned mischievously.  
"It's still cold in there, and you know the cold is bad for my skin, it makes it-"   
"Dry." Harry giggled. "I guess we wouldn't want to ruin your perfect porcelain Malfoy skin would we now?"  
"Haha very funny there Harry." Draco replied dryly, then shook his head at the grinning Gryffindor.  
"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't have a choice if I suddenly found myself drowning, would you now?" Harry smirked, before stripping down to his boxers and falling dramatically into the lake letting out a very unmanly scream. He then started to splash about calling for help, and that he was in need of a sexy, blonde prince to rescue him from the dangers of the lake. At this Draco had rolled his eyes before stripping himself and jumping into the lake after Harry. When he reached Harry, still being able to stand he swooped him up bridal style and planted a kiss on his forehead. "My hero," Harry swooned, like a lovesick teen, kissing Draco affectionately on the nose as a token of his gratitude.  
"I'm sure, the sexy, blonde prince deserves more than just a kiss on the nose for saving the Golden Boy." Draco smirked setting Harry back down, still keeping his hands round his waist.  
Harry grinned slyly. "I suppose he does." He concluded before wrapping his arms around the blondes neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "Oh and I'm honoured that you ruined your hair for me." Harry laughed, as a look of horror took over Draco's face.   
"You'll pay for that Potter." Draco sneered in a rather non-threatening way, as he now resembled a small fluffy bunny when he attempted to sneer at Harry.  
"Sure thing Draco." Harry smiled as he went in for another kiss, but instead he received a face full of water and became a spluttering mess. "Oh you are so on Malfoy!" He cried, as they chased each other round the lake trying to knock the other over. Of course this game ended with a very soggy makeout session and two very smiley boys.

~~~~~~~~~

Harry sadly shook the memory away, knowing no good would come of dwelling on times like those. He had to do this, and remembering would not help. He knew that he would always love Draco, even if he could not remember it, but it was better this way, if not for Harry himself but for the fate of the entire wizarding world. As he put his wand up to his head, tears fell from his eyes, and his hand trembled. "I'm sorry." Harry said softly before muttering.

"Obliviate."


End file.
